Ima, Kono Toki
Ima, Kono Toki is the opening for Natsume Yuujinchou Shi which is the fourth season of the series. It is sung by Hiiragi. English= To you, who are living through the present moment, I'll send this song. To you right now, who keep hanging your head down... Just why are you crying? I don't understand at all. Just what can I, being so powerless, do for you? Since I am not you, I don't understand how you feel. I can't just thoughtlessly tell you that I do understand. So please tell me why you are in pain. I want to try my best to do for you whatever I can. To you, who are living through the present moment, I'll send this song. To you, who are trying your hardest to live on, I'll send this song. It's okay to cry from time to time, but tomorrow let's go with a smile. You always try so hard. You really try too hard. You don't have to work so hard now. It's fine to slack off once in a while. Although you can only live in an uncouth manner, I like your way of life. I really like your eyes when you laugh. So please don't blame yourself so much. At times, people grow up through relying on others. To you, who are living through the present moment, I'll send this song. To you, who are covered in wounds, I'll send this song. It's okay to run away from pain or difficulties, as long as you can fight again on another day. Even though so many unpleasant things have happened, by going through them, it becomes easier for you to notice the little pleasant things, doesn't it? To you, who are living through the present moment, I'll send this song. To you, who have forgotten even to smile, I'll send this song. You've been through so much up to today, but you'll definitely have a happy tomorrow. So please, don't just keep suffering in a corner alone. |-| Romaji= ima toki o ikiru kimi ni kono uta o okurou shita bakkari muiteru ima no kimi ni kimi ga doushite naiteiru no ka boku ni wa nani mo wakaranai muryoku na boku wa kimi ni ittai nani shite yareru no? boku wa kimi janai kara kimi no kimochi nante wakaranai "wakaru yo" nante kotoba karugarushiku kuchi ni dekinai dakara oshiete kimi ga kurushimu wake o boku ni dekiru seiippai no koto kimi ni shite agetai kara ima toki o ikiru kimi ni kono uta o okurou seiippai ikiru kimi ni kono uta wo okurou toki ni wa namida o nagashite mo ii sa dakedo ashita wa egao de ikou yo itsumo ganbaru kimi dakara hontou ganbari sugiru kimi dakara mou ganbaranakute ii tama ni wa ZURU datte sureba ii fukiyou ni shika ikirenai sonna kimi no ikikata ga suki sa waratta toki no sono me ga boku wa hontou ni suki da yo dakara sonna ni jibun wo seme wa shinaide toki ni hito wa dareka wo tayori ikite seichousuru koto mo aru ima toki o ikiru kimi ni kono uta o okurou kizu darake no kimi ni kono uta o okurou kurushii koto kara nigete mo ii sa mata arata ni kimi ga tatakaeru nara ya na koto bakari dakedo dakarakoso kimi wa chiisana ii koto ni mo kizukerun janai no kana? ima toki o ikiru kimi ni kono uta o okurou warau koto sae wasureta kimi ni kono uta o okurou kyou made konna ni kurushindakara ashita kara wa tanoshiku sugoseru yo kitto dakara kimi yo hitori de kurushimanaide |-| Kanji= 今、瞬間（とき）を生きる君に この唄を贈ろう 下ばっかり向いてる今の君に… 君がどうして泣いているのか 僕には何も解からない 無力な僕は君に 一体何してやれるの? 僕は君じゃないから 君の気持ちなんて解からない 「解かるよ」なんて言葉 軽々しく口に出来ない だから教えて 君が苦しむ理由を 僕に出来る精一杯の事 君にしてあげたいから 今、瞬間（とき）を生きる君に この唄を贈ろう 精一杯生きる君に この唄を贈ろう 時には泪を 流してもいいさ だけど明日は笑顔で行こうよ いつも頑張る君だから 本当頑張りすぎる君だから もう頑張らなくていい たまにはズルだってすればいい 不器用にしか生きれない そんな君の生き方が好きさ 笑った時のその瞳が 僕は本当に好きだよ だからそんなに 自分を責めはしないで 時に人は誰かを頼り生きて 成長する事もある 今、瞬間（とき）を生きる君に この唄を贈ろう 傷だらけの君に この唄を贈ろう 苦しい事から 逃げてもいいさ また新たに君が戦えるなら 嫌な事ばかりだけど だからこそ君は小さな 良い事にも気付けるんじゃないのかな? 今、瞬間（とき）を生きる君に この唄を贈ろう 笑う事さえ忘れた君に この唄を贈ろう 今日までこんなに苦しんだから 明日からは楽しく過ごせるよ きっと だから君よ 独りで苦しまないで Category:Music